meet your match!
by burntblood.1982
Summary: Harry runaway with his only friend summer 12 years later what's going to happen to him. please review slash ect at the start violence


This is another idea I have no idea if it's worth anything. So enjoy I was high when I wrote this.

Harry was in his cupboard as he rested his batted body his uncle had really given it to him what with the belt. Open hand and closed, kicking ect. It was amazing he could move that fast in the first place he mused. he blackout and was unaware of any think else ) hearing nothing outside, no light leak into cupboard wow he must of blackout, wow at five years old he seemed to have spent a lot of time in pain, it surprising really what you can get used to bring his hands up to his eyes at least he had no tears, that's one thing he could have control over his own emotions and they would see nothing he did not want them to see his aunt and uncle and his fat cousin would never have that satisfaction. He may be beaten but his was yet to be broken.

He knew that he done strange things and each time it happened he got beaten or locked up, he had a friend no one knew he met her Summer Jade black. While doing the gardening during the summer holidays she was going to their school to she was the same age as him, give or take a few months, he had helped her out when her step father beat the loving Jesus out of her and called her names while telling her to be quite. When he had enough he went back inside and harry not knowing what to do had given her comfort after that it was them against their families, and know they felt while talking this afternoon they felt they would be killed the beatings were getting worst and it was only a matter of time before one of them died.

After a little while he heard a noise, he was dozing his cupboard was unlock she had come in the night summer with the wonderful healing products such as tcp that was a bitch it hurt but at least it would not get infected, and some plasters. She seemed to have a black eye and a busted lip.

"Hey harry I heard him next door. Knew you must be in pain" looking at him as she kissed his cheek.

"Harry we need to leave, it's not safe anymore" said summer

"I know sums" said harry as he jumped a little as his wounds were being treated

"Come on can you stand we need to leave now I have some money from that bastard while he was passed out I took it. These homes of ours are going to kill us fuck the streets would be better than this shit, fuck lets go to a children's home then, anywhere but he harry, or I will be dead by morning his drinking and doing drugs. She started getting louder.

"shh sums your wake them up" said harry trying to listening for any movement upstairs, it seemed silent he visible relax.

"I am coming sums you and meet against the world all we need is each other, best friend forever" as harry got out of the cupboard and lock it again what had been the punishment 4 weeks in the cupboard no food just water ah yes they would not miss him until breakfast and he and sums would be far away.

He took summers hands and opened the front door, looking around nobody was about they went outside and harry turn and shut the door.

"Come sums, let's go" reaching he took her hand and walked as fast as they could out of the street and far away.

They stayed by the shadows and walked towards the train station, and in front of them they saw a man, a tall man with odd clothes on and seemed to talk to stare at them he seemed to be in a problem situation as he seemed to be swaying on his feet.

They tried to walk around him. He block there pathway and looked down.

"What are you doing out so late children" said the man

"We are with someone we just got loss come sums we go back" as they started to turn the man sized them up he thought he knew the boy just could not picture where.

"Wait, what are your names "said the man as the children started to back away.

Come on children I can't hurt you I am not in any real shape, I do not prey on children and I am asking because I need your help.

Harry did sense something about the man

"Who are you first" said harry warily

"I am master nick "

"hi said summer " I am summer jade black and this is harry James potter and we are running away from our home because they hurt us, we are not going back ever, come harry we have to get somewhere safe before we are missed , good day sir" said summer jade

Master nick looked shocked this was thy harry potter, the reason the wizarding world was calm again, and why he was weak because he had just brought Voldemort back, it had taken a long time and now he was free and had been paid.

He had been hurt as a child and runaway as well, he had been older though, he wanted to help these to. Such strength and courage, in ones so young he though and they could help him to.

This went through his head in an instant as he looked down.

" I have always wanted children and if you promise me an unbreakable vow each you can come and live with me, and I will keep you safe" said nick

And teach you everything I know,

"What's an unbreakable vow it means that if you break this vow you die,

Okay said summer and looked at harry they felt they could trust him he had a calming presents, it felt strange everyone knows you do not go with strangers but this felt like it was fate and right then they took a leap of faith.

The unbreakable vow is this, we will never kill, leave or hurt me in any way or I you, and you will never go to the light or dark, to with have and accord.

Harry and sums looked at each other "agreed". They said and a flash of white light almost blinded them.

As it cleared and there eyesight,

"Now children a little help" they both went to the sides of the man and he disappeared in to the night with them.

…

Voldemort has risen again with the necromancer skill he was younger around eighteen and powerful but needed to grow stronger so no one knew he was risen, he looked good and had red eyes ( I think he looks like Christian hayden)

He needed to wait and plan that's what evil dark lords do hey!

Harry potter would die!

….

Harry and summer were now seventeen and as grey as they came both were good looking harry looked like (Damion out of vampire dairies) with long hair as well to his shoulders and summer looked like (liv taylor young) with long black hair to her bum. Both had pale skin and dull grey eyes as they had been blood adopted by master nick, they were beautiful like works of arts.

Master grey had been a great father and master and they had worked well as a trio.

(Not sexual) they lived in a manor without any other people around the manor was a black gothic mansion with red bricks that looked like it was bleeding inside was full of dark and light objects and red and black paint work and items it made the place look like it was in the middle of a tidy war it was gore and so creepy.

A black coffin took centre stage in the hallway and far wall of the ballroom. They were lined with red velvet, it was art and seemed to scarce people when they come over.

Harry and summer had changed their names since they had come into the magic world as harry potter was the boy who lied runaway and maybe dead and summer was the daughter of a murderer so now they were called Lady Scarlett and Lord Sin no last names.

This was there coming out party and was tonight all the families' from the light and dark were coming, it was almost ready.

Scarlett was wearing blood red as was her colour she was pale enough for it harry was wearing red and black. Their power and magic was intoxicating and seductive, and washed over everything.

"Rein it in children" said master grey as he entre the hallway wear the first guest were meant to come from. You do me proud children no master or father could be as proud as me.

He looked like(Johnny Depp) with long hair not tide back. He wore red and black and was lord grey. He also wore a skull earring. And black gloves.

As he felt there power dim a little he looked at them nether had tide their hair back and each had eyeliner and ear piercings and eyes they were embossing the goth look and looked good doing it.

Remember this is your first party enjoy you have never met anyone here before and I have kept you away, this is to make you a part of society this is our year children you are trained and now you will make your mark. As only you can, they are all of aged.

They herd some Nosie and an elf pop in your guest are now arriving, thank you April

As they went into the hall the door opened and the first to arrive was the minster of magic fudge his wife Sarah fudge

How do you do I am lord nick grey and these are my children Lady Scarlett and Lord Sin

Scarlett and Sin were board as hell and just reacted when need after they had spoken they went into the ball room were the music was, like prey they ate and talked to each other/

Near midnight Sin saw a blonde boy coming out of bathroom looking around Sin notice no one around as he walked up to the boy picking his brain ah yes "you are Draco Malfoy am I right" yes as Draco looked at sin, sin taking control and being soooooo bored decided to kiss Draco as he bent down he was taller he let his power float over the boy after all he had to do something or else he might fine killing people more appealing this was Scarlett's and greys fun not his and Darco looked freaked out and felt the power as Sin lips kissed him feeling the kiss getting deeper as their tongues started dancing sin took him back into the bathroom where their make out session turn hot and passionate, touching and kissing and lots of sounds of pleasure darco was well and truly out of control as his bottoms were taking of and he was bent over the sink as Sin push into him and started to move darco was in heaven as sin touch draco dick at the same time as he move both started to come at the same time and sin and Draco was spent doing cleaning charms and straitening clothes, Sin opened the door and walked out " see you around Darco "

Darco looked at sin leaving and just was numb he just been used and he was not gay, he was not he just saw sin and wanted him he was powerful and all Malfoys loved power, he just left. Malfoy's don't get attached anywhere as he to left the toilet what had happened to him.

He left and went to his party he looked around and saw sin laughing with a girl he felt a little weird.

As he started to feel power though out the building the power was inviting and dark he looked around a person with a black robe was in the corner, he had red eyes

Darco and his little group felt it over their bodies and looked over and nodded respectively,

When Sin and Scarlett felt it they release their powers it tumbled out of them in waves touching and tasting all of them, it was powerful and intoxicating and the dark lord in the corner was becoming an addict to the taste as everyone else was. People were wondering what to do.

Just then master grey got their attention

Hello and welcome I hope you have enjoyed your selves tonight we have open a new club called corruption, and would like your young people to attend. We are happy that you have been enjoying yourselves and please continue the party finishes at sunrise and now my son and scarlet will start playing there music, okay adult you made go to the other ball room and continue your talks, many thanks, and yes no one must leave until dawn or your be in hospital in spell damaged.

Everyone looked at him what yes you can lose magic if you leave now enjoy the party is getting started. Here are my friends to enjoy now

"wow scar and sin start the beats I need to dance

As some beats started lights dimmed and flashed and the tunes started as the girls and guy started to dance very sexy to each other the adults were in shock as were the others as the beat started to get to them and sin danced with a girl he looked up to Draco and winked as he kissed the girl, as the girl went down and up again and they danced and then disappeared in an instant at the front with the music Sin and Scarlett took of their robes to be seen in Scarlett case tight leather shorts and long black boots with heels and a tight red belly top that showed her belly and its piecing, make up Smokey eyes and her hair around her shoulders. Sin wore leather pants that looked painted on boots to the calf and an open shirt with his hair with that I have just been fuck looked,

"now that's fucking better" he is the tunes people adults remember there is another ballroom father will be in their shortly,

As the adults looked toward their father wearing leather pants and an open red shirt

Relax people you have until dusk and then you can leave.

"Now watch us and copy Scarlett shall we"

The dark lord sort out this magic and realised it was tune and looking at the lady and lord he felt himself getting sexy thoughts about them and him, he now watch as everyone else did as some music dark and beautiful with a beat that went though you,

As he saw Scarlett and Sin move with the beat it was like they were fucking towards the beat as they danced together, and then their power shot out as they saw danced towards other people their eyes went black as they looked and grab some one and it seemed they were being fucked, but it was their dance, and wave and wave of seduction wash over everyone, as they all got an eyeful of clothes and dance form the lady and lord.

And all the dark lord could do was watch and everyone just looked in awe the adults seemed to go in the other room.

After all this was the plan and it was not like anyone would remember this night a power magic was in their dance and clothes.


End file.
